


Jadwal Piket

by apodolan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Newbie author, Slice of Life, highschool slice of life, kisah kasih sma, will add more tags later, will change the title later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodolan/pseuds/apodolan
Summary: Ikuti perkembangan seorang Dimas Nugraha, anak kelas 1 SMA lovable yang masih tak bisa move on dari fase SMP. Petualangan menjelajahi betapa menyenangkannya kehidupan murid SMA bersama dengan kawannya Bram dan Tyas.Saksikan bagaimana mereka melaksanakan kegiatan Piket, menghindari bayar uang kas, ngutang ke kantin, serta hal hal lain yang mungkin masih dilakukan anak SMA sekarang.
Relationships: Still in progress - Relationship





	Jadwal Piket

**Author's Note:**

> Hai para pembaca sekalian. Ini adalah sebuah karya tulis pertama saya yanng saya publikasikan. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya dalam perjalanan menulis ini, berbagai macam bentuk apresiasi pun tak dapat saya pungkiri, akan membuat saya makin semangat dalam menulis. 
> 
> Saya menulis ini tanpa beta reader, jadi mohon dimaafkan bilasanya ada beberapa bagian yang terkesan kurang rapih.
> 
> Terima kasih atas waktu yang sudah kalian sempatkan untuk membaca semua ini.
> 
> Silahkan menikmati!

Pegangan katana ini dengan erat kugenggam. Pegangan yang dihias oleh percikan darah dan tetesan keringat ini terasa sangat panas. Bakaran api semangat yang meluap luap ini tidak hanya berasal dari tubuhku, katana ini memiliki sumber pemanasnya tersendiri. Yaitu, rasa lapar akan korban. Mataku tajam, membeliak, meliarkan diri melihat sekeliling, namun otakku tetap terfokus pada rasa jahat yang dipancarkan oleh musuhku. Rambutnya yang keriting, matanya yang sayu penuh dengan tipuan keji, tangannya yang sedang mengayunkan senjata nampak lemas, namun aku tak akan lengah. Bajingan itu dengan perlahan menghampiriku, sosok tubuhnya yang sedang sedang saja nampak besa dan intimidatif jika terlihat dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

‘Aku tak bisa bergerak!’ Pikirku, rupanya si Sialan itu meracuni tubuhku lewat tatapannya. Kucoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku, namun nihil! Mereka tak bisa bergerak! Sosok itu semakin mendekat, pandanganku dipenuhi oleh tubuhnya. Aku pasrah. Tubuhku makin kaku seiring dengan meningginya tangan yang ia angkat, aku kalah. Tangannya sudah berada di hadapanku, lalu dengan keras ia menyentilku seraya berkata.  
  
“Nyapunya yang bener anjing, biar cepet kelar piketnya,” ucap sosok misterius itu.

Tubuhku yang secara reflek terhentak masih dalam proses pemulihan, aku meringis. Sentilan itu efektif juga.

“Nyentilnya biasa aja dong Bram, gak kek gitu juga,” balasku sambil menggosok dahiku, “Ini kan gue juga lagi ngepel, Si Tyas yang duduk manis kenapa gak lu sentil coba.” Sambungku sambil menunjuk sosok yang sedang duduk di atas tumpukan bangku dan meja.  
  
“Muka mu duduk manis! Aku lagi bersihin jendela tau!” Teriak Tyas dari ujung kelas.

“Bersihin jendela apaan, daritadi lu cuma ngayunin kemoceng doang gila!” Timpalku dengan sengit.

“Memang kemoceng mau kamu bagaimanakan lagi bodoh?!” Tyas masih tak mau kalah, namun aku setuju dengannya. Emang kemoceng mau diapain lagi?

Helaan nafas panjang mengalihkan perhatianku, pelakunya tak lain adalah Bram. Dahinya yang terkerenyit serta tangannya yang mencubit hidungnya membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Sedikit.

“Bisa gak sih, tiap piket tuh normal? Harus banget ada reka ulang kerusuhan tiap kita piket?” Bram terdiam sesaat, “Tyas, kalo emang lu lagi bersiin jendela, seenggaknya pindah napa. Gue yakin kemoceng lu juga bosen ketemu jendela yang sama selama 30 menit. Dimas, tugas lu itu Cuma ngepel, gak banyak. Itu gagang pel lu goyangin, bukan lu ayun ayun kek orang stres.”

Dalam satu tarikan nafas Bram mampu membuat aku dan Tyas malu. Bram memang musuh yang sangat kuat!

“Iya iya, aku akan mengganti jendelaku sekarang juga,” ucap Tyas.

“Iya Bram, lantainya gue bersihin…” Ucapku.

Pandangan skeptis yang Bram lemparkan membuat hatiku sedikit tergores, sebegitunyakah kami? Ini hanya piket belaka, tak perlu kau anggap ini dengan serius wahai kawanku! Tentu saja kuucapkan itu dalam hatiku, aku tak mau Bram menyentil dahiku lagi. Sakit banget gila!

* * *

Satu jam berlalu setelah peristiwa sebelumnya, ruangan kelasku nampak kinclong, lantai yang bersih, jendela yang mengkilap, whiteboard yang putih. Semuanya sempurna.

“Maukah kalian menemaniku untuk pergi ke kantin?” Pertanyaan dari Tyas membuyarkan bayanganku akan ruang kelas yang ideal, tapi penawarannya terdengar sangat menarik. Bram hanya mengangguk setuju, “Cabut ayok,”

Kelas kami yang bertempat di pojok sekolah membuat perjalanan ke kantin terasa lama. Kami harus menyusuri koridor demi koridor, karena takut terkena hantaman bola voli atau bola sepak jika kami pergi ke kantin lewat lapang olahraga.

Bagian depan sekolah mulai terasa sepi. Mungkin karena ini hari sabtu, para siswa buru buru untuk pulang ke rumah, entah ingin bertemu orang tua atau ingin main bersama pacar.

“Kalian nanti mau makan apa kira kira?” Pertanyaan Tyas spontan membuat mie ayam mampir di kepalaku.

“Baso tahu paling,” balas Bram, makanan yang Bram banget.

“Gue sih mie ayam,” balasku, aku sudah tak sabar. Ingin rasanya segera aku sampai ke kantin, agar kudapat menikmati aroma terigu yang telah direbus, bau kuah mie ayam sudah menghampiri hidungku. Terkadang, aku benci imajinasiku, semuanya terkesan menjadi sangat nyata.

“Mau duduk di mana kita? Pojokan aja kali ya?” Suara Bram memecah konsentrasiku.

“Oh, udah sampe.” Gumamku, Bram menatapku dengan pandangan khasnya.

Rupanya, tak hanya kelas saja yang sepi, namun kantin juga. Hanya segelintir orang yang saat ini berada di kantin, kami bertiga adalah salah satunya. Kami ambil meja paling pojok di ujung kantin. Jujur saja, terkadang aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran seorang Bramantya. Padahal, bisa saja kami duduk di bagian tengah kantin, selain strategis, untuk memesan makanan pun jadi lebih mudah.

“Untuk saat ini, aku akan menjaga meja ini. Jadi jangan khawatir, silahkan kalian dulu yang memesan makanan yang kalian ini makan saat ini,” ucap Tyas.

“Thanks Yas,” balas Bram, “Lu mau nitip gak kira kira?” Sambungnya, Tyas terlihat sedikit gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari Bram.

“O-oh? Terima kasih atas tawaranmu wahai kawanku! Tapi aku bisa memesan makananku sendiri, tak perlu khawatir!” Seru Tyas. Bram hanya menatap Tyas, orang yang bersangkutan terlihat gugup sambil menggaruk lehernya, “Baiklah jika kau memaksa, pesankan aku seblak tulang dari ibu Enin,”

“Yok Dim, lu mau mie ayam kan?” Tanya Bram,

“Iya,” jawabku sambil beranjak,

“Gak nitip lu?” Tanyanya lagi,

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Untuk seseorang yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedikit bicara, Bram benar benar cerewet saat ini.

“Gak Bram, mau ngobrol bentar sama si Papih.” Balasku.

Pandangan Bram mengisyaratkan sesuatu seperti, ‘terserah deh gimana lo’. Bram berjalan kea rah pojokan kantin, ia berjalan menuju ke warung mamang baso tahu. Bram sangat suka pada baso tahu, aku tidak kaget jika lebih dari 60% omset mamang baso tahu berasal dari Bram, obsesinya terhadap baso tahu sungguh tidak sehat. Tapi setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan, aku sadar kalau Bram memang bukan manusia yang bisa digolongkan sebagai manusia yang sehat.

Semakin Bram mendekat ke arah mamang baso tahu, semakin besar pula senyum mamang baso tahu terlihat. Dari jauh, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa hubungan antara Bram dan mamang baso tahu ini adalah hubungan simbiosis yang mutualisme. Sebuah hubungan yang nampak simpel, namun jika kita telaah lebih jauh kita dapat tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sangatlah rumit. Hubungan antara Bram dan mamang baso tahu ini adalah contoh interaksi yang baik antara dua anggota masyarakat, yang di mana mereka-

“ _Meser_ mie ayam a?” Pertanyaan bu Idar memecahkan rangkaian pikiranku,

“Iya bu satu aja, gak pake saos ya, kecapnya dikit.” Pesanku.

Dengan tangannya yang penuh pengalaman, bu Idar memilin mie yang katanya ia buat sendiri, ia rebus mie itu kedalam sebuah panci yang diisi oleh air yang mendidih. Beralih ke bagian bumbu, bu Idar menyiapkan mangkok yang ia beri sedikit pecin dan garam, ia tambahkan percikkan minyak yang sudah ia beri bumbu rahasia, lalu ia beranjak menuju panci lagi guna mengecek keadaan mie yang ia rebus.

“2 menit lagi palingan a, _teu nanaon_ kan nunggu bentar?” Tanya bu Idar.

“Iya bu gapapa, cuma 2 menit doangan,” balasku. Bu Idar tersenyum,

“Minumnya mau _cai_ teh anget? Apa _cai_ putih anget biasa?” Tanyanya lagi,

“Air teh anget bu, ngepas soalnya buat mie ayam,” jawabku lagi.

Bu Idar lalu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air teh dalam teko tersebut. Terlihat uap muncul saat air itu terluncur menuang ke dalam gelas. ‘Bu, yakin itu air teh anget?’ pikirku. Bu Idar lalu mengecek lagi panci berisi mie yang barusan ia rebus, sepertinya mie itu sudah matang. Lalu, bu Idar menyaring mie itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkok yang sudah ia bumbui. Bu Idar membuka toples yang isinya adalah potongan ayam yang sudah ia bumbui, perutku menggaung kelaparan ketika mencium aroma ayam tersebut.

“Ini a, saos _jeung_ kecapnya tinggal aa bumbuin sendiri di depan,” ucap bu Idar seraya menyodorkan semangkok mie ayam dan teh hangat (panas).

“Lama amat Dim pesenan lu,” ujar sosok yang mengagetkanku.

“ _What the fuck_ Bram! Hampir tumpah tau!” Teriakku,

“Bro, gue di sebelah lo ada kali 2 menit.” Ujar sosok bajingan ini, “Lu ngelamun terus sih,” sambung si bangsat ini.

“Bacot,” ujarku pendek.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, kakiku melemas, tanganku bergetar, darahku terpompa ke kepala secara cepat, aku kira aku hampir mati. Bram memang makhluk yang tidak mengenal maaf, ia benar benar mencoba memangsaku di saat aku sedang lelah.

“Lebay lo, jantungan juga kagak,” ucap Bram, “Buktinya lu gak mati kan sekarang?” Sambungnya.

Ebuset, aku kira barusan tuh ngomong dalem hati. Keras keras toh, jadi malu.

“Dahlah ayo, si Tyas nungguin seblaknya.” Ajakku,

Bram terdiam sejenak, mukanya menatapku penuh tanya, perlahan air mukanya berubah dari penasaran jadi terkejut.

“ _Oh shit_! Gue lupa sama seblaknya si Tyas! Parah ni emang baso tahunya!” Seru Bram.

Dan aku pikir aku ini orang yang aneh.


End file.
